


Sanctuary

by Mcusekat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Porn with some plot, They're both 18 in the sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A graduating senior, Hux is caught between what his parents want and what he wants. The stress is heavy on his mind so he goes to his friend, Ben, for relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> They're both 18 in the porn-y bits bit there is some scenes where they're underage. It doesn't go into any detail.

  The street was quiet. It was two am and the world around him was asleep. The street lights were on, casting a halo on the empty sidewalk. The dim light shone through the crack in his curtains, casting a triangle of light onto his sheets. Above him the stars were out. They flickered lazily through the curtain of light pollution and clouds.

  Hux climbed out of bed and watched them wearily. His eyelids were heavy but sleep still eluded him. In a month he would be graduating high school. His parents were pushing him towards ivy league colleges but he didn't know what he wanted. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel the weight of his decision on his chest. The stress was heavy on his mind, and the growing frustration of being unable to sleep certainly wasn't helping.

  He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and scrolled through the names. He hadn't many friends so it wasn't hard to find Ben’s name in his contact list.

  _‘You awake?’_

  It was a moment before he responded.

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘Can I come over pls?’_

_‘Of course.’_

  He tugged on his coat and tip-toed out. His parents were heavy sleepers, and they would never suspect him of sneaking out. Still, if he got caught he would probably be yelled at, or have his phone taken away.

  There were cops that drove around at night, so Hux watched out carefully as he crept along the sidewalk. With the high school a half mile away and a strict 10pm curfew, they were always patrolling for kids sneaking out. In a quiet suburban neighborhood they hadn't much else better to do.

  Ben was waiting for him beside a tall tree in his front yard. He had a cigarette hanging from one side if his mouth and his curly black hair hung messy around his face. He looked kind of beautiful, though he'd probably punch Hux if he said that aloud.

  “Hey,” he said, moving to greet Hux. He looked sleepy. Hux felt a pang of regret at having woken the other up, but it left quickly. Ben woke him up enough.

  They shared the cigarette on the front lawn silently. When it was finished Ben flicked it into the gutter and they entered the house. Ben’s mom was a senator so they had a nice house; two stories, finely decorated, and always immaculately cleaned. It was obvious they didn't spend much time it, though. There were no family photos on the walls, no artifacts from childhood or family heirlooms that didn't quite fit the aesthetic of the house, and everything was immaculately cleaned. It was impersonal, like a house from a magazine.

  They moved silently up the stairs to Ben’s room. Ben’s was the only room in the house that wasn't perfectly spotless. There was a hole on the wall around the size if Ben’s fist hidden somewhat behind a poster, crumpled up paper and unfinished schoolwork was strewn about the floor, food wrappers and empty soda cans on his desk, dirty clothes shoved into a corner, and clean clothes left in the hamper they'd been put into from the washer. In the years he'd known Ben he'd only ever seen his room clean the day after his mother forced him into cleaning it. It always got immediately messy again. Ben once told him the mess made him feel more comfortable. Like a nest. Hux thought he was just making excuses, but Ben’s brain was weird enough that he could believe it.

  Once the door was shut behind him, Ben shoved his hands up Hux’s sweater.

  Hux met Ben in fifth grade. They were both bad at making friends. Ben, at the time, spent his recess hour drawing bad images of dragons in his sketchbook and Hux was more content to read or talk to one of the teachers. They were forced together when the teacher let kids choose their partners for a science project and they were the only two left. From there, they became inseparable.

  Through middle and high school they made more friends. Most came and went, but Phasma and Mitaka were the only two permanent fixtures. Even they had other friends they sometimes hung out with.

  Hux could make friends, too. He was charming and popular. Once puberty passed and he grew into himself he became quite handsome, and he heard the things people said about him. He was active in things like sports and debate club. Girls liked him. He was smart and handsome, he had a sense of humor when he wanted, but he ignored all their passes. He had Ben, who was only good in English and art, who only ever wore his raggedy black hoodie and jeans, and who looked like the opposite of who anyone like Hux would be around.

  It was freshmen year that they became a thing. They had, somehow, got invited to some popular kids house party. Neither of them had had any alcohol beyond sips stolen from Hux’s dad’s brandy, so the cheap beer hit them hard. They left early to Ben’s house, which was just down the street. His parents were gone for work so they had the house to themselves. They stumbled up the stairs, tired and slightly ill. As soon as they were in the door they collapsed on Ben’s bed, a twin so they had to lay close. It had never been a problem before. Years of familiarity with him had dashed any awkwardness in these situations, but the addition of alcohol made Hux hyper-aware of their closeness.

  He was still young, still learning about himself, but he knew his preference was men, and he knew Ben was attractive. Even then, when he was still growing into his long, gangly limbs and there was still baby fat in his cheeks, he found Ben attractive.

  He leaned over and kissed him, quickly.

  “What was that for?” Ben asked, moving to look at him.

  Hux shrugged. He was too drunk to feel embarrassed or regretful.

  Ben leaned in and kissed him back. It was messy, both of their first kisses, and the booze certainly wasn't helping. It quickly devolved to uncomfortable and uncoordinated handjobs, badly lubricated with spit and embarrassingly fast. In the morning Hux woke up with his pants around his knees and Ben curled into him. His phone was ringing nonstop with no less than five missed calls and texts from both his parents. He left before Ben woke up, and he didn't get to talk to him until the next day as his phone was confiscated.

  They made an agreement. Neither of them could come out, so they didn't enter a relationship. It was fine, Hux didn't want to be in one at the time anyways. No one suspected anything. There were rumors at school, of course, but there were also rumors that Hux/Ren was screwing Phasma/Mitaka/etc. It was high school, and they never gave weight to the rumors.

  “Are you staying the night?” Ben asked when he pulled away. Hux was already dazed from just the kiss.

  “If you want me to,” he said. He gestured to the bag he'd packed, his school backpack with a change of clothes shoved in. He woke before his parents on school days and Ben’s parents never minded on the rare occasions they had breakfast in the mornings.

  “Of course I want you to,” Ben scoffed, like Hux was an idiot for assuming otherwise.

  Ben moved to kiss him before Hux could retort. Rougher, this time. His hands moved to undo Hux’s belt with practiced ease. He leaned his head back and Ben moved to his neck. He knew better than to leave marks where they were visible, but his thighs, hips, stomach were all covered in fading bruises. Ben had some fascination with marking him, but he'd be lying if he said he minded.

  “Fuck,” he groaned when Ben shoved a hand down his pants to touch him. He palmed him until Hux was hard, then stepped back.

  “Bed,” Ben breathed. He had a larger bed than the first time they'd had sex here, but they were both larger. Of course, when they were in his bed they were rarely not pressed as close as possible against each other.

  Hux pulled off the rest of his clothes, then climbed in. Ben lingered at the end of the bed and pulled off his sweats, then his hoodie.

  Ben leaned over him to his nightstand and dug around for his lube and a condom. Once their supplies were on the nightstand Ben moved to straddle his waist.

  He poured the lube on his fingers and reached around to open himself up. Hux watched. As much as he loved being involved, watching Ben fuck himself on his own fingers was an incredible sight. The way his long, slender body arched into himself, the way he bared his pale neck, it was more erotic than any porn Hux had ever seen.

  Ben was fast. It never took long to work himself open.

  He ripped open the condom wrapped with his teeth and slid it on Hux’s cock. He gave a few pumps as well, getting his cock lubed.

  Hux moved them around, repositioning them so Hux was kneeled between Ben’s legs.

  “Ready?” Hux asked.

  Ben nodded, and he moved in. Once he was fully in he looked to Ben for confirmation that he could move. He looked ruined, hair messy and eyes hooded. Hux couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. He pressed his hands to Ben’s cheeks and dragged him in. A hand moved to curl into his short hair, holding him close. After a moment Ben pulled back.

  “Move, please,” he pleaded.

  It only took a few tries for him to angle his hips so that he hit his prostate. Hux’s grip on his hips tightened, renewing faded bruises. Maybe he had a fascination with leaving marks too, though it certainly wasn't as strong as Ben’s.

  Once they had a rhythm Hux started on Ben’s cock, matching them. Ben was shaking with the effort it took to not cry out, so Hux leaned over and kissed him. It was rough, frantic, more a press of lips than an actual kiss. He tangled his fingers in Ben’s hair and tugged until be bared his neck, then he started biting gently along the pale skin.

  It wasn't long before they came.

  Hux toppled over to Ben’s left when they finished, breathing heavily. The mess on their chests was cooling. Ben wiped them clean, then discarded of the tissue along with the condom. He licked his thumb where he'd accidentally touched it an Hux’s face screwed up in disgust.

  “You're disgusting,” he said, no real venom in his tone.

  Ben smirked, then leaned down and kissed him. His tongue traced over the seam of Hux’s lips and Hux opened without hesitation. He could taste the hint of salt on his tongue.

  Ben pulled back. “But you still love me.”

  Hux’s heart lurched at the word.

  He'd let it slip not long ago. They were both slightly high, but not high enough to justify the slip of tongue. Ben had finished blowing him and had moved to lay beside him. Hux was stricken with how perfect Ben looked, lips red, eyes hooded, hair messy. His brown eyes looked a million different colors in the morning sunlight, and Hux remembered thinking it looked like some cheesy movie scene.

  “I love you,” he’d said, quietly, even though the house was empty.

  Ben froze and his eyes widened. They weren't even dating, so this was far out of line. Hux immediately realized his mistake and tried to backpedal, but it came out in more of a panicked sputter. Ben stopped him with a kiss, buried his hands in Hux’s hair, and said “I love you too.”

  “I do, somehow,” present Hux said.

  Ben’s grin widened. He scooted closer to Hux and slung an arm over his chest. “Go to sleep, asshole.”

  Hux couldn't argue with that. He spooned Ben then pulled his duvet up over them. Curled around his boyfriend, sleep came much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Or follow me on Tumblr at [Mcusekat ](http://desertsongs.co.vu)! Thank you!


End file.
